Love Means
by LipTea
Summary: Sakura is a simple orphan girl. Her life was just simple until she got pregnant of one of son of wealthiest business man in Japan. You think it was easy? No, when that man is engage with another woman that he loves. When all of them thinks that she is a gold digger bitch, when that man want nothing but get rid of her and the baby. SasuSaku AU


Love Means

Sasusaku AU

Started: October 25, 2016

* * *

Sakura is a simple orphan girl. She lives in her own and works for herself. Her life was just simple until she was got pregnant of one of son of wealthiest business man in Japan.

You think it was easy? No, when that man is engage with another woman that he loves. When all of them thinks that she is a gold digger bitch, when that man want nothing but get rid of her and the baby, when everything is so fuck up and she just endure because she wants her child to have a good life.

"Miss Haruno."-She look at the nurse that is calling her name, she nodded and walk inside the small room. She sit in front of the attending doctor who she knows very well.

"Sakura...well.. I was a bit surprise.. I don't know that you have a boyfriend.."-Tsunade said as she stared at her. Sakura shook her head.

"I-It's not like that.."-She said and bow her head.

"I... see"-Tsunade said and shook her head. She can't believe that Sakura is in front of her for a check for pregnant she's in the right age, she just can't believe that she will be a single mother.

"Did you think of an abortion?"-She ask. Sakura's eyes stared at her and repeatedly shook her head.

"I-Never in my mind, Tsunade-sama! I won't give up this childs life! even if it is a big mistake!"-Sakura said. Tsunade smile.

"I know, and I am very proud of you because of that."-Tsunade said. Sakura smiles.

"Come on, let's check that little monster."-Tsunade said.

Sakura smiles at her mentor, she is a medical student, she had been one of scholars of the hospital, but she expect to lost it because of her pregnancy. Though it saddened her, she is still happy, a child is a blessing, her mother always tells her that when she was a child, her mother raise her alone, she never know her father. Their neighbors call her mother a disgrace and whore because she never had a husband, and call her a mistake and bastard. But her mother always tells her that she is a blessing to her, a gift that she can't loose.

Her mother died when she was 15 years old, then Tsunade, as her mothers friend, took care of Sakura until now. Tsunade had been good on her despite that they are not related, she's become her mentor, protector and mother. And she can't imagine her being disappointed because she got pregnant.

"I-I'm sorry Tsunade."-Sakura said while Tsunade prepares. Tsunade turn her attention to her and give her a small smile.

"I can't say that it's okay Sakura, but atleast, you take the responsibility of it, you never see it as a burden, you never think to get rid of it. And I am proud of you for that, but still, I have to know what happened, who is the father of the child. Sakura, being a parent isn't easy, though I don't have my own, I know it because I saw you're mother, how she struggle, how she raise you alone in this world, I love you like my own child Sakura, and I want you a better life than you're mother had."-Tsunade said. Sakura nodded, small tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Sakura, the little monster will also feel that."-Tsunade said. Sakura nodded and wipe her tears.

* * *

Sasuke look into the window of his office.

"Sasuke-kun.."-He smile at the woman in front of him. Sasuke walk to her.

"You're always busy! I think you might change your mind marrying me!"-She said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I won't change my mind Aya."-He said. The woman with long brown hair and sky blue eyes smiles at her boyfriend.

"Of course! I won't let you change it!"-She said and hug Sasuke, Sasuke hug her back.

Kubayashi Aya is his childhood friend. They grow up together. They are close since they are young. He love this woman more than anything, she became his sanctuary. Sasuke is not close to his family since then, his parents are both occupied with business and his older brother. Aya become his companion, she is always there for him whenever he needs her. And that moments he knew he loves her.

Last week, he ask her to marry him, then this night, he will tell to his family that what they planned. He was sure that his parents will approve it since they knew Aya.

"I'm nervous."-Aya said. Sasuke look at her.

"Why?"-He asked.

"What if something happen?"-She said,

"Nothing will happen, no one can stop it."-He assured her. Aya smile and hug Sasuke. But deep in him, Sasuke is bothered by something he can't tell.

"What!"-Tsunade yell. Sakura bow her head.

"Sasuke? As in Uchiha Sasuke!?"-She ask. Sakura nodded.

"Holy f*ck Sakura!, why didn't you tell me earlier? He should do his responsibility!"-She said. Sakura look at her.

"No! That won't be necessary, it's a mistake and I will take the responsibility of it, I will raise this child on my own Tsunade."-She said.

"No Sakura! You can't! I saw your mother so helpless raising you alone! It's not that easy! You don't even have a job to support the child! I don't want you to be like your mother Sakura. "-She said. Tsunade breath deeply.

"Fix yourself, we are going out."-She added.

"W-Where are we going?"-Sakura ask.

"Just... prepare..come on!"-Tsunade yelled. Sakura just follow what she said.

* * *

Sasuke hold Aya's hand and walk inside the Uchiha Mansion. Prepare to announce his engagement to Aya to his family. When they enter the house, he didn't expect him to welcome by his family, all of them with his grandfather, they have this serious look in their face. His mother notice him first and give him a small smile.

"Sasuke-kun, come over here."-His mother said, when he walk towards them, they notice Aya is with him.

"A-Aya-chan, your here also."-His mother said.

"Mother, I have something to tell all of you."-Sasuke said. There he notice a blonde woman sitting opposite of his parents.

"Well, I have also tell you something Mr. Uchiha."-The blonde woman said.

"Sasuke, it's better if you take Ms. Kubayashi home. It's a family matter."-His father said. Sasuke shook his head.

"No father, Aya will be part of the Family, I would like to tell all of you that I ask her to be my wife, and she accepted it."-He said. He saw his father gritted his teeth.

"Well, that can't happen Sasuke."-Fugaku said and stared at his youngest son.

"You will marry this woman beside Tsunade, She is Haruno Sakura, and she is carrying your child."-Fugaku announce. Sasuke's eyes went wide, then thats when he notice a pink haired woman beside the blonde, head bow. He gritted his teeth, he knew her.

"F*cking b*tch."-Sasuke said. Sakura shiver from his words.

"Watch your language Sasuke!"-His father hissed.

"How the hell are you sure that it's mine? She might get pregnant with another man!"-He said.

"Mr. Uchiha, we're not here for your son to insult my child, we're just here to tell you her situation. I am not going to sit here while you're son giving insults to my child, I expect him to take the responsibility of accept the matters and be an adult, but I expect it wrong, you're son as irresponsible as he is, throwing insults on my child like she is some whore. I raised Sakura as a good woman as she is. I assure you that I can prove you wrong Mr. Uchiha,. I think that we just wasted our time here."-Tsunade said and bow to the Uchiha Patriarch. She look at Sakura and smile.

"Come child."-She said. Sakura just stood and bow to them.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance."-She said. She look at Sasuke who is still holding his fiancee's hands tightly.

"W-wait!"-Mikoto said, intending to stop.

"Maybe, we need to talk about it, my Sasuke never intended to insult her."-Mikoto said. Tsunade stared at the woman.

"Well, I intended to talk about this matter, but your son seems not interested to this matter, I say my goodbye, Uchiha-san."-Tsunade said and pull Sakura with her. The two woman walk out of the Mansion.

"T-Tsunade..."-Sakura whisper, Tsunade squeeze Sakura's hand and smile.

"I'm sorry that I put you to this situation, Sakura, I didn't expect that her will do that. I will never let them near you or the child, I will help you raise it, without the help of the Uchiha."-Tsunade said. Sakura smiles and hug the older woman.

Tsunade hug her back, she can't let Sakura be harm, or insulted by others just like what happened to Rin.

* * *

Sasuke take Aya home like his Father said, after the two woman leave, her mother cried and go to her room, her brother just shook his head and walk to the garden, his grandfather give Sasuke a blank look, and his Father didn't said anything except that he should take Aya home and go back to talk.

He assured Aya that everything is okay before leaving her in their house.

When Sasuke came back, he was welcome by his mother, telling him that his father is waiting for him on the library.

He enter the room and he felt like he wants to exit.

"Sasuke."-His Father greeted them.

"Father,"-He greeted back.

"I'm sure that you know what this matter is. I didn't appreciate you talking to the lady like that. A gentleman will never insult a woman in front of many."-His father said.

"I indeed accept that I was disrespectful, but telling that lie in front of my future wife is not right,"-He said. His father look at him.

"That woman is telling us that she is carrying your child, an Uchiha, how can that be wrong?".

"How can you be sure that it is the truth father? What if that child is not mine?."-Sasuke said.

"How can you be sure that it's not yours, Sasuke? I guess that you know that woman, am I right?"-His father ask. Sasuke stop. His father knew, of course, he knew everything.

"Base on your reaction, I was right, the woman, Haruno Sakura, you know her, and something happened between the two of you, indeed, she is telling us the truth."-His father said. Sasuke bit his tongue. His father is right, he knows her, Haruno Sakura is one of his friends, not close, but friends, she always helps him, and that one fateful night, it happened, they are both drunk, both horny. Aya was in New york that time, and Sakura is just a walking temp for him, and the truth is, he was Sakura's first. Sakura was indeed virgin when he took her. But that won't make him believe that he was the father of her child! What if she had sex with other men after him? and make him the father because he is rich?.

"Father, we are sure of the truth, what if she is just telling that because of the money that we have? I can't risk that!"-Sasuke said. His father then stared at him intently.

"I'll ask you, Sasuke. What if that child was yours? Can you accept that your child will be fatherless? Can your conscience accept the fact that your child will grow up without a father? That he/she will found out that you abandon them? Will you accept the fact that your child will hate you for the rest of it's life?"-Fugaku look at his youngest son. Horror mirrored on his eyes.

Sasuke stop.

What _if it is his? Would he let the child grow up not knowing who his father is? Knowing that the child would hate him._

Sasuke fist clenched and look at his father.

"I can support the child if its mine."-He said.

"Then, we will have a bastard in the family? Huh! Sasuke, you will let a child of your own blood, be a bastard! and have a broken family? Is that so? Then, I will just give Tsunade money and tell her to go far away here, raise the child on their own and don't come back."-Fugaku said. Sasuke froze.

"F-father..."-He said.

"Now choose, Son, let the child and the mother alone, not knowing the child for all of your life, will not even have a glimpse of the child, trust me, I can do that, I can hide them to you for the rest of your life, but you will have a peaceful and happy life with Aya. Or, legally accept them, marry Haruno-san and accept the child."-Fugaku said.

"Father.."

"Sasuke, this a permanent choice, as long as I live, you can't change it, a child is a blessing, you'll just take it or leave it. I will give you time, until we found that the child is yours or not. Until then, I will ask you once more."-Fugaku said.

Sasuke just turn around and leave the room. Feeling very down. How can he let Aya go? He loves her, she's always there for him? But he can't let his child, if it is his, would be born without a father, being treated as a bastard, be bullied because of that.


End file.
